She Will Light the Way
by Phsycotic Vodka
Summary: Before the Mummy, there was a girl who had a place of honor in her tribe. She and her brother were happy. when calamity strikes in the form of family itself and she is taken captive. ArdethOC
1. Welcome home, sister

**No, I don't own it, never have never will. I just like to toy with the characters.**

**I know very little of the Med-Jai religion/culture, so I am just pulling most all of this out of my ass. So deal with it, 'cause this is my official and final apology for any butchering I might do.**

Scavera was born 3 years after the royal prince Ardeth Bey was born. The year Ardeth was born had been a difficult year for the Med-Jai, first with a strange dryness that threatened their oasis, then with the troubled 4th pregnancy of the first wife of the king. None of his other wives, of which there were three, had given him any children and the previous three pregnancies had brought only girls, two of which did not survive to see their first birthday. But small Ardeth was born and a great joy arose in the people, but a great sadness as well. For when Allah had let Ardeth into the world he had taken his mother, and so the first few moments of sadness would taint the first few years of his life.

Anyway, the birth of Scavera was not looked forward to, nor was it celebrated when she did arrive. Her father had, at the beginning of the pregnancy, been killed in a great battle, and her mother, like Ardeth's, gave her last breath to bring her to life. Scavera was then raised by her older brother and sister. Her sister taught her the ways of being a wife and healing, a valuable thing even above the birthing of sons. Her brother taught her their family's purpose. Their family bore what the elders called the "candle watcher" every generation a Watcher is born and they take care of the tribe's most sacred lights. Their father had been one, but since his death their mother had taken care of that, and finally it was her brother, Sivad, that had taken over the task. But the elders had told Sivad that it was not his destiny to care for the candles, but rather to rule the tribe. **(They are from different tribes than Ardeth, he is king of all Med-Jai, but Sivad rules his tribe. Kind of like a president vs. a governor.) **Sivad and Avokasa, their sister, took young Scavera to the elders. The elders did proclaim her the Watcher but being still but seven, too early in their eyes to handle fire, the elders took her from her family to train her, without fire. The elders kept her until she was 15 years old. When she did return to the tent her family had lived in, there was much joy, but only from her brother.

"Where is dear sister Avokasa?" she asked.

"Did the elders not tell you? Avokasa was married, and had moved in with her new husband…" Sivad replied.

"Had, Dear brother? What has happened?"

"She died as our dear mother did, the child, unlike you, could not be saved."

"How is that, she taught me the ways of the household, she had always been strong enough for sons."

"Did they not tell you that either? She had been violently sick, before the pregnancy. She asked to see you but the elders said that you refused to see her, because it would slow your progress in training."

Scavera was devastated that the elders would do this for her, she had trained with them, shared meals with them, healed their families for them. But the one time that she could have helped her own family they had answered without her even knowing about it.

"Why would they not tell me that my sister was married, or was sick, or dead. Dear brother, what sort of wretched elders are these that kept me from healing my own family when I always healed theirs?" Scavera collapsed in the sand at her king's, her brother's feet, wailing as a new born child does. Sivad knelt and grabbed her shoulder softly.

"Did they truly not tell you or are you using them to cover your own folly?" he said.

"They told me that she could not find a husband, and that she had past the age of marriage, so she would forever live with you, they told me that you had found a wife, and had had a son, but I see neither mother or child, so perhaps that was a lie too. I had asked to see you and your family, and why I had not gotten to go to the ceremony, but they had said that the new wife didn't want me there. They told me that after I would leave, I will have nowhere left to go, but to my uncle's tribe. And I don't have an uncle!" she wailed.

"That is not true, Scavera, we do have an uncle. But what of the elders, what should we do?"

"I do not know."

"Then we shall call them to my throne room and question them, then we will have a trail and put them up for treason. Who told you these terrible lies?"

"The alpha elder, Vascan, he would not allow the other elders to speak to me other than to ask me to heal their families, I do not know any of the other elders by name except for him."

Sivad turned to he guards to have this Vascan taken. He then turned and motioned an attendant over, "Go," he said to his weeping sister, "go with this woman and she will dress you, you must, as both Watcher and my sister be present. She," he pointed to the attendant, " shall help you. Be quick dear sister." He turned to go then stopped and said, "Welcome home, sister."


	2. I love you, brother

**The Mechanical Hogmonkey- Love the name, and congratulations, you are the first to review my story!! I am so happy that Scavera reminded you of your friend, I was afraid that she was un-relatable, as a character.**

Scavera hesitated at the flap that lead into the throne room, she shivered. Even in her home desert and in the close fitting desert gown she wore , she felt the cold aura that she had been housed with for the past six years. She had been so happy to leave him as well as her training prison, and now her brother was forcing her to face him. Just the thought chilled her to her very core. She gathered her strength and entered the room. Vascan was dressed in his elder robes, and had an icy grin placed upon his gruesome, wrinkled face. She took her place at her brother's side and gave him a burning glare. Vascan sneered. Then her brother spook.

"Elder Vascan, you are here because the princess Scavera has accused you of lying to her and for keeping against her wishes. Truth or Falsities? Answer wisely, fore it may be your last words."

Elder Vascan shook his head at the king, as one would shake one's head at a silly young child. He then replied, "They are all true, but there is nothing you can do about it, arrogant prince, I am not under your command."

The king stood, outraged. "As long as you live with this tribe, you are under my command, and there is nothing you can do to stop your own execution. It is my decision on how you will di…"

Scavera placed her hand on her brother's arm. "Do not get worked up, brother. It is what he wants; he says that an enemy's weakness resides in his heart."

"You are right, sister." Sivad then looked at Vascan, who seemed to realize that this would, more than likely be his last few moments, and had gone pale. "Sister, how do you feel he should be punished?"

Scavera thought for a moment and said, "If he does not think himself under your command, make him tell you who he does answer too, then I think he should burn in the great fire that we burn every night."

"I do agree good sister," he turned toward Vascan. "To whom, if not to me, do you answer to?"

The elder was silent a moment, then said: "I work for the one who betrayed his brother, who left his people to fulfill a self made destiny. I only answer to your lord uncle Taversh."

"Burn him."

Scavera stood in shock. Her Uncle?!?! He died protecting her father in battle, didn't he? Vascan broke into her thoughts with his nasally, scratchy voice.

"Thought he was dead, Little Prince-king? Your uncle is coming and I am the herald, and shall be rewarded greatly!!! He will take your kingdom as his own, and shall kill you and your slut sister. Not all things are apparent at first glance, and that is why you shall fail." Vascan spat on Scavera and her brother.

"Take him away. Now!" Sivad yelled. He turnedhis head and saw his younger sister crying, he got down off his throne and held her in bis arms. "Do not cry, sister. He will be burned tonight, you do not have to go, if you don't wish to."

"Thank you brother, I do believe that one visitation from him is all I need for today."

"Perhaps you should get away." Her brother said, "Perhaps you could take a message to King Ardeth, in the Eden Oasis. He must know of the things that Vascan said. I will send you with some guards, and that will give you time to clear your head, and he will be dead before you return."

"Yes, I think that will be good for me. But first I must do what I have been trained to do. Tell me, are there any warrior caravans out?"

"There is one, with six warriors and their families."

"Things have changed, never in the past were warriors sent with there family to sight new territory, or fight an enemy."

"They are coming from the university in Cairo from visiting their children attending there."

"Oh. When will you send me to take the message?"

"Tonight, send that attendant to pack some robes and receiving gowns for you to wear. Complete your task then make ready for travel."

"Goodbye brother, I will see you soon, then."

"Yes. I love you, sister."

"I love you, brother." 


End file.
